


Sleepover

by AdrenalineRevolver



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Enjolras Has Feelings, F/F, Female Combeferre, Female Enjolras, Getting Together, Hayley Kiyoko music as a method of flirting, Love Confessions, Matchmaker Courfeyrac, Minor Internalized Homophobia, Moth tattoo, Pining Combeferre, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrenalineRevolver/pseuds/AdrenalineRevolver
Summary: Enjolras and Combeferre have a sleepover alone thanks to Courfeyrac suddenly being too sick to make it.





	Sleepover

Combeferre could hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears. She felt as if she was doing something wrong, something unethical. It was just a sleepover. She’s had them before. She’s shared a bed before. 

But now, with Courfeyrac stuck in his dorm with some stomach flu, it was just her. Her unshakable moral convictions. Her deeply driven need for justice and equality for everyone she met. Her fearless approach to every possible roadblock. 

Enjolras with her beautiful cascading golden hair. Her lips that always looked so soft even when she was viciously tearing apart an argument. Her slender hands that always seemed to be clenched into a fist or wrapped around a pen. 

Combeferre was completely hopelessly in love with her best friend. She had been for some time. Even now with Enjolras sleeping beside her stomach flipped with every little movement. 

Combeferre wanted to tear her heart out and toss it from the window, anything to make things better. To make her not feel like she was taking advantage. 

When Courfeyrac was near he made everything easy. He was funny and flirty and made everything feel natural. It just flowed with him. But when he wasn’t near Combeferre always caught herself glancing at Enjolras’ lips a touch too often, leaning in a bit too close to listen to her. 

It was Courfeyrac that had seen through her almost instantly. 

She remembers him throwing an arm around shoulders, a bit of a feat considering she was tall for a girl and he was decently sort for a guy, and grinning at her from ear to ear while Enjolras had been dragged away for something shortly after they met. “So, you a Hayley Kiyoko fan?” He’d chirped.

“Who?” She already knew it meant something more based on his tone.

“Oh my god!” His eyes had lit up like a Christmas tree. “I know we’ve just met but I’m about to give you the best gift ever.”

It was a damn good gift. 

So was the encouragement to cut her poorly taken care of braid off into a shaggy sort of pixie cut. 

To be honest Courfeyrac had slowly given her a bit of a makeover. It was more forcing her to work on her confidence rather than a sudden wardrobe shift. First he had begun dragging her to the gym, something she had never bothered to do on her own, then the haircut, and then only one Combeferre had been nervous about the heels. Courfeyrac had been adamant about getting the 6' 1" woman into a decent pair of heels despite Combeferre's fears that she would look like a newborn giraffe. After she got over being the tallest person in the room she could kind of agree that they at least made her legs look good.

Enjolras had complimented her hair and shoes. It made her ride high for days. High enough that she bought a pair of combat boots with a slight heel to them for their next protest.

He’d also comforted her over her insecurities regarding Enjolras. Or he tried to. Enjolras would entrust her with so much, she’d even hold her hand. But she was so casual about it. Enjolras did those sorts of things with Courfeyrac as well. 

Combeferre would rather die than hurt her. Which is why she couldn’t say anything. Enjolras would feel violated if she knew the truth. Combeferre would lose the friendship that meant so much to her. 

There was a sigh beside Combeferre and Enjolras shifted, laying an arm across her. Shit. Shit shit shit. Combeferre hoped her heart would just give out from the stress and the memory of Enjolras nuzzled against her would be the last thing she gets to have. 

She closed her eyes tightly and took deep breaths until she managed to fall asleep. 

\---------

When she woke up a pair of bright blue eyes were staring at her. 

Enjolras seemed a little startled at being caught but didn’t try to pretend she wasn’t. 

“You have a tattoo. Your shirt rode up some and I saw a bit.” She whispers. 

Combeferre blushes deeply. “I do.”

“You never told me.” She almost sounds hurt. 

“There was never a good time to mention it especially since it’s recent. Courfeyrac convinced me.” And it’s on her sternum.

“May I see it?” She seems so interested. 

Combeferre can’t say no to her. She really can’t. “Alright.” She rolls over onto her back and pulls her shirt up to show it.

Enjolras sits up and damn her she puts her fingers near it. “It’s a moth.” She smiles brightly.

“Actias Luna. The Luna moth.” She rattles off.

“Why this one?” She inspects the triple goddess symbol above it that’s above the moth’s antennae.

“T-The Luna moth is beautiful. It’s also named after the roman equivalent of Selene. Selene is one of the three lunar goddesses. The other two are Hecate, the goddess of witchcraft and Artemis. Artemis of course was the protector of young girls, swore off ever having a husband, and was deadly with a bow.” Combeferre glances away.

“It sounds like you like her.” Enjolras continues to stare.

“She’s noble, especially as far as Greek gods go. Though I’m not sure she was a virgin.” She regrets the comment as soon as she makes it. 

“Oh?” There’s a small smile on Enjolras’ face and Combeferre isn’t quite sure why it’s there. 

“W-well she swore she would never have a husband yet she had over sixty female attendants. And the idea of virginity can be so heteronormative. Sappho even wrote about her. She wrote about Selene as well.” She fights to not make eye contact.

“Did she write about the other one? Hecate?” Enjolras always quizzes her on the things Combeferre finds interesting, even if she’s not that interested herself. 

“I’m not sure. She may have and we haven’t found it.” Combeferre finds herself wanting to go off on a long tangent about biases in archaeology and preservation.

“Yet, hopefully. I like her work.” Enjolras traces her finger along the ink. “Her current incarnation’s work as well.”

“Her current incarnation?” Interestingly, this isn’t the first time someone in her friend group has mentioned something along the lines of reincarnation with seriousness. 

“Oh I was speaking with Courfeyrac and he insisted that she’s alive again. He showed me this artist and I think he might be on to something. You know the girl that sings Cliffs Edge?”

Combeferre stares quietly for a moment before whispering. “Are- Are we flirting? Are you flirting with me?”

“Fuck, I’m trying. Courfeyrac pretended to be sick and everything but I’m stuck between trying to be subtle enough to give you an out and trying to break through all the internalize-“

Combeferre leans up and kisses her. She pulls Enjolras down so that she’s closer and she moves easily. Enjolras’ fingers slide further up her shirt and she feels completely out of breath. 

Enjolras pulls back just long enough to let Combeferre gasp before kissing her neck. A hand tangles itself in Enjolras’ hair and she moans as Combeferre’s grip tightens. 

“W-wait.” Combeferre stammers out. 

Almost immediately Enjolras pauses and leans away. “Is everything okay?” 

“I, I need to know.” Combeferre has to look away to keep from kissing her again. “This is…this is more right? I need it to be more than the physical.” 

Enjolras puts her hand on Combeferre’s cheek and gently makes her look her in the eyes. “I love you. Pretending to be interested in bugs, watching hours of documentaries and listening to you take them apart for the smallest inaccuracy, being constantly scolded for not taking proper care of myself. Not only do I put up with them because I love you but it makes me love you more. The moments I found myself painfully heartbreakingly in love were when you were telling me to sleep at four in the morning even though you were up reading about something completely random online or seeing you run around a museum with the same enthusiasm as a little kid. Do you remember that tarantula you picked up at the zoo and proceeded to make me hold while you went on about it?”

“Y-yeah?” Her voice is small as she tries not to sound overwhelmed. 

“I hated it. I despise spiders. But you were so enthused, so I just stood there and let the hideous little monster crawl on me while every ounce of my being screamed to fling it away. I can’t even kill spiders when they’re in my own home anymore. I have thirty minute stand offs until I manage to get them outside because I know that’s what you would prefer. If the devil himself made something it was a spider, and I love you so much more than I hate them.” Enjolras’ smile is so painfully soft and inviting.

Combeferre quickly covers her face with her hands so Enjolras can’t see her tear up. Enjolras quietly takes her hands and moves them to her hips instead. “I.” She takes a shaky breath and forces herself to look at Enjolras. “I love you too. I’ve always cared for you deeply. I just…the first protest we were at that the police arrived to one of them grabbed your wrist and you rounded on them. You were righteous fury in the shape of a human being. As you jerked your arm away and yelled about how they had no right to touch you I was so terrified. I realized that if they lost their temper and killed you I would never be complete again. Every protest is like watching a phoenix burn, it’s at it’s most beautiful, it’s most natural. But there’s always the fear. What if this is the last time? What if something happens? I can feel myself being overbearing and too careful but I can’t stop because the moment I don’t I’ll find you on the ground clutching a flag or a sign in a last act of defiance.” She’s not sure when she started blatantly crying but she can feel the tears falling down her cheeks. 

Enjolras leans down and presses their foreheads together. “You’re never overbearing or too careful. You’re a lifeline. Without you I would just be the cause. I would have burnt out by now. I’d be a police brutality statistic.” She runs her fingers up Combeferre’s sides making her shiver. “You complete me. When I’m out of line you correct me.”

She leans up and kisses Enjolras a second time, this time with confidence rather than desperation. 

“And you’ve been such a painful distraction since you cut your hair. It’s worse than when you started working out. It took all my self control not to run my fingers through it the moment I saw you.” Enjolras whispered into her ear before kissing down her neck to her collarbone. 

_Jesus_ she needed to buy Courfeyrac a fruit basket or something.

**Author's Note:**

> I love my tall wife!!  
> #20GAYTEEN offering because I listened to Sleepover and my small bi heart is in bits
> 
> Also about Combeferre's tattoo I initially wondered about Combeferre getting technically a wiccan symbol but then I realized that lesbian brain and science brain don't always see eye to eye on aesthetics and she would 100% justify it using greek mythology and phases of the moon even though there's a part of her that's all over it just because witchcraft is really gay.


End file.
